Connor
Ratonhnhaké:ton (pronounced as Ra-doon-ha-kay-doon), who later adopted the name Connor, was an American assassin and an ancestor of Desmond Miles. He lived in colonial America during the later half of the 18th century. Connor is one of the most skilled and dangerous assassins in the history of Multi-Universe. Best friends: Ezio, Bender, Jack Bauer, Skipper Worst Enemies: Haytham Kenway, Charles Lee and Anarky Allies: Ezio, Bender, the B Team, Slade's ensemble, the Multi-Universal Resistance, the Striker Force, the Miracle Elite, the Alpha Team, the Star Alliance Enemies: Charles Lee, Haytham Kenway, White Star, Rodrigo Borgia, Templar Orders, BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Jesse, GBF, Jesse's cult, the S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad, Loki, Albert Wesker, Gul Dukat, Peter Pan The P Team Storyline Blackpool Connor debuts as one of the main four heroes and he will join the B Team against his father, Haytham Kenway and the Templar Orders. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Connor returns joining Bender and his team against BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister. Since Bender helped Connor against his father, Connor helps Bender against BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister starting in Act 4. Connor and Kirrahe join up with Kid and Makoto who both seek out to save the bodies of Liz and Patty though Connor also is trying to keep an eye on Bender's kid who wanted to come along. The four and Stardash make their way through the graves to find possible direction though they have none though Stardash finds sparky dirt for her plan, Connor makes a suggestion to search open graves since they are rather present and he also seems to have a belief that Dr.Strange taught Liz and Patty voodoo magic to transfer their souls to the guns. Connor takes notice to a pirate ship where most people lost their lives and believes that the bodies are there despite the lack of evidence. Connor and the crew see someone trying to steal the bodies which, he and the team go after. Connor and the group track them down and get the bodies back trying to find the perfect reverse exorcist spell which they do and then Connor makes their move known as they scheme to take down Sinister and Jesse when the chance is good. Twilight, Kid, Buffy, Yasha, Zhuge, Jaeris and Connor tag with Bender and Strange and give them a way open to get Mister Sinister while they save Anna and end up dealing with Cora who tries to kill Anna Connor tags with the rest of the B Team to investigate though the Children of BlackGarurumon decide to lock them in the pyramids forever as they are higher up on the threat than Blue. They end up meeting the zombie teens and join forces with them to find the Azoth and the Lucifricator as the voice Jean Grey is hearing tells them they need to find it. Bender and the others find the Aztec where Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Isabella decide to go do it though Heloise wants to come along and they allow Suede, Jack Heloise and Kid help. They find Sari who reveals that she never had intentions to kill them and wants to stop them from stopping them. They though get thrown even further into the pyramids by Albert Wesker who stills need them for his and Loki's plan. Connor in the deeper parts of the pyramids see something lines of a different language detailing to past events which gets them in trouble with their enemy before they go after Dukat. Connor checks in the hopsital with the others regarding Belle while figuring out their next move together. Jack interrogates Buford and nearly kills him if it wasn't Bender, Skipper, Suede, Jesse, and Knuckles stopping this. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Connor joins up with Bender and Skipper to stop the invasion by The Neo Umbrella Corps which they succeed in doing so. Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Makoto, Gohan, Sora, Connor, Twilight Discord, Dixie, Bart, Gonner, Stardash and Colonel Star and Stripes all go wondering in their cavern. With a ocarina in hands which they need to use to open their door and find out the chosen one regarding the niburu which Isabella plays to the tune of the Lugia Song. Connor assists in fighting the Children of BlackGarurumon and works with Heloise to attack and kill Hans Gruber and Noah Cross. Relationships Ezio Bender They both met in Blackpool, Bender helps Connor against his father, Haytham Kenway and his Templar Orders in the war. Connor sees Bender as his step father and a new best friend to him. The Star Alliance Haytham Kenway Connor's father and one of his archenemies. When they first meet each other, Haytham instead of killing Connor, they join forces against Benjamin Church. After killing Church, Connor and Haytham are now against each other. In Blackpool, Connor tells Bender about his father's actions. Bender will join both Connor and Tsubaki against Haytham Kenway in the final battle. Charles Lee Out of all the Templar Orders, Charles Lee is Connor's hated and wanted to kill archenemy. Charles Lee was the cause of Connor's misery. Connor wanted revenge and kill Lee for all the crossing the lines he did. Templar Orders Gallery Assassin and Connor.png|"Assassin/Sasaki Kojiro and Connor Kenway" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Second in Command Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Woobies Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Pure Good Category:Hooded characters Category:Archers Category:Axe Users Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Assassin's Creed Universe Category:Badass Normal Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Main Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Superhumans Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Fettered Characters Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Nicest Characters Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Main Members of The B Team in Blackpool Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Noah Watts Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Main Heroes in Blackpool Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Daisuke Namikawa